General Distress
General Distress is the eighth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Iden Versio and Del Meeko have officially joined the Rebel Alliance and after the battle at Theed, they join the Alliance on their capital ship. Months later they are contacted by a concerned Princess Leia. One of her Generals has gone missing but she believes him to be on the planet Takodana. He isn't answering his comm so Leia asks Iden to travel to Takodana and locate Han Solo. The next scene takes place at the castle of Maz Kanata. Han Solo is exactly where most would expect him to be. At the counter trying to talk Maz out of a free (or pay later) drink. Initially it doesn't work and Maz wants to know where Chewbacca is. Han tells her the wookie is working on the communications in the Millennium Falcon. She think's Han is up to something and wants to know what it is. He divulges that he is meeting a turncoat with information on how to free the wookies on Kashyyyk, their home world. Maz hasn't seen the man and isn't sure where he would be but suggests Han talk to the now mostly-intoxicated plethora of patrons. After talking to several patrons, Han locates Imperial Specialist Ralsius Paldora and they leave Maz's palace together. The information Han needs is stored on a datacube that Paldora has hidden in case he is caught. There is also additional information stored on a second datacube that could prove useful to the Republic. The Imperials are on the planet's surface looking for Paldora per the Admiral's instructions. After eliminating Imperial troops, Han and Paldora locate the first datacube near what appears to be several water pumps. The second datacube is in another camp. After collecting the second cube, Han heads for the Falcon with Paldora in tow. Han fights his way back and directs 'Chewie' to get the ship ready to fly. In the meantime Han holds the Imperials at bay. Once in the air, Han is contacted by a very angry Maz. She is furious that Han has once again brought Imperials to her doorstep and insists he eliminate them. There is a star cruiser and multiple TIE fighters that need to be eliminated. Iden, Shriv and Del have arrived and help take out the Imperials. Iden is ready to escort Han back to the Rebel fleet but Han has something else in mind and gives Iden coordinates to meet him there. Objectives *Collect Information About Paldora 0/3 *Get Paldora Out of Here *Reach the Generator *Locate the Republic Intelligence *Reach the Lovely Shrine *Take Them Out Too (second large group of Imperials) *Locate the Kashyyyk Intelligence *Get to the Falcon *Hold Them Off *Destroy the TIEs Walkthrough Han Solo is meeting a Imperial Specialist named Paldora at Maz's Palace but has no idea what he looks like. After a short conversation with Maz, Han will need to talk a walk and talk to the bar's patrons. Paldora is upstairs but Han will need to gather information by talking to three specific patrons before he figures that out. The first is a patron named Rody on the main floor. He is an alien standing at a table next to a Rodian. The second patron is down a set of stairs, sitting at a table alone. The third is on the second floor, outside. He is leaning against a castle wall. After talking to him, go back inside. Paldora will be sitting at a table with a very unimpressed human female. After talking to Paldora, lead him back down the stairs and out the main door. After a cut scene, and rant by Maz, take Han to the Generators. Imperial Stormtroopers are inside the area talking about Paldora. Hans abilities include a Detonite Charge, a Shoulder Charge and the ability to rapid-fire his DL-44 blaster for a few seconds. Take cover and clear out the Imperials. Look for a long dark container near a brown wall. This will have the datacube with intel useful to the Rebellion. As soon as this is picked up, more Stormtroopers will arrive down a path. Kill the troopers, then head up the same path they used. Head toward the Shrine, taking out the few Imperials on the path, then clear out the Shrine. Look for the Kashyyyk information datacube in a crate inside a small covered door-less building. After the datacube is retrieve, Han will need to fight his way back to Chewie and the Falcon. Chewie is under fire from Imperial forces and needs Han's help. Han orders him to get inside the ship and get it ready to fly while he holds them off. Players will need to clear out the area. Once they do, an Imperial shuttle will arrive with reinforcements. Defeat them and a second shuttle will arrive with even more. Inferno Squad arrives and Iden contacts Han who is thrilled until he finds out that Leia sent them. Keep fighting off Imperials while Iden, Del and Shriv clear out the ground forces, then enter the Falcon. The battle from here takes to the skies over the lake. Use the Falcon to destroy enemy TIE fighters. A smaller Imperial cruiser hovers above the lake. Destroy the bridge and the shield arrays to disable it. Finish off the TIEs to complete the mission. Collectibles There are no collectibles in this mission. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)